


The leaves fall

by ValyrianDragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Defamation, Depression, I hate this character and it feels, Incompetence, Loneliness, disfigured face, failure - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianDragon/pseuds/ValyrianDragon
Summary: History written like fire and blood; consider this as a history text written by a measter around 50/100 years after the fact.little fanfic that I wrote to imagine the continuation of the adventure of our very dear Sansa, or a story or the consequences of his actions falls to her on the corner of the face. read the tags
Relationships: jon snow/ Daenerys targaryen mentioned
Kudos: 10





	The leaves fall

**Author's Note:**

> some event are partially inspired by the story of rhaena targaryen. precision english is not my language, thank do not blame me for syntax errors
> 
> And I repeat, do not read this if you are fans of sansa.

Many things can cause a king to fall, but in the case of Sansa Stark, it was his own pride.

It all started right after his crowning.  
From the first day the problems started. Being born a woman, and still having 2 living brothers already holding the title of king, she was placed last in the line of succession. Part of her own lords and her people did not recognized her, by the way, as queen. Accusing her of having usurped his brother's throne, they refused to pay homage to her.  
Furthermore, her desire to have her own kingdom cut her off from her allies in the south, opened a door to discord in the other kingdoms, and weakened the economy of the north.  


An economy that was already at its lowest point after all these years of conflict.  
These events began to dig her grave before she even realized it. However, things could not have escalated if other problems had been added quickly thereafter.  
Namely, the north was already in an unstable situation before Lady Sansa even took the crown. As most of the men went to fight south during the War of the Five Kings. There was no one left to take care of the fall crops and prepare for the winter. So a lot of the attics was empty when the first snow appeared.  
The Ironborns, by invading the north, gleefully plundered the country's scarce resources. Then the various army gathered in Winterfell before the war for dawn, razed what was left.

Normally it would have been the responsibility of the king of the 7 crowns to ensure the survival of the north in winter, by sharing the resources of other regions, notably the reach. As was the case many times in the past during the reign of King Targaryens.

Except that now they were independent. It was impossible for them, both by the principle of independence and by pride, to ask for help from the kingdom he had just left. They could only count on themselves, when the granarys was empty and the crops destroyed.  


Trade is also very difficult. The north being a very poor region and rather isolated despite its size, there was not much resource to trade and the sailors were not really attracted to its coasts.

In addition, access to the south via the neck was controlled by Lord Tully, who did not hesitate to take a heavy toll on all the merchants passing by.  
one could find it cruel on this part, but it is legitimate on the part of a lord to control the commercial passages of his territory; and he too had a people to feed and a ravaged country to raise…  
Famine was therefore imminent for the North, but that was not all:

The Nordic army being reduced and exhausted by years of war, when they had a huge territory to protect.  
The queen by her desire for independence can no longer rely on anyone in the south, neither to obtain food resources to feed her people, nor to obtain military aid, and a lot of stronghold had been destroyed by the wars... The north was in a situation of extreme weakness. Easy prey for an opportunistic pirate lord.

So the Ironborns took advantage of this weakness to attack. (It is said that the Stark family insulted their queen during a meeting between the lord in the south.)  
The consequences were felt for the whole north, hardly Yara Greyjoy proclaimed herself queen of the Iron Islands that the looting began.  
The attacks were violent but never aimed at occupation, just raiding and harassment.  
Instead of conquering territories and strongholds, They arrived at night on their longships, went up rivers and streams all over the country, and from there, attacked cities and villages everywhere in their wake.  


They looted, raped, and killed anything that could be. Burning in their passage all that they can not take with them on the boats, Before leaving like rats at sunrise. other ships attacked merchant or fishing vessels which sailed near the northern coasts, making trade even more limited than it was already.

The attacks carried out in the 4 corners of the north exceeded the queen in a few months.  
She never succeeding in implementing a viable military strategy or even simply predicting where the Ironborns might attack next time. Clearly the queen did not expect this, very surprised that the ironborns still have men, ships, and the taste of war after all that the kingdom had experienced.

But the Iroborns have looting in their blood, all of their culture and their economy being based on that, it was impossible for them to come to tire. Even if they had lost a lot of man and ship, as long as they were left they would continue. Ten men on a single boat are enough to carry out looting, and even if their people had suffered a lot of loss of great warrior. An entire generation of young people, sometimes under the age of 15, were ready to taste the taste of blood for the first time, and follow in the footsteps of their ancestors.

The queen of the north sent many letters to her brother in the south, asking for military and food aid to deal with it all. Bbut no one answered.  
Very quickly overtaken by the attacks, she decided to order the lords to defend the strongholds as a priority to be sure to keep the north under her yoke. To the complete detriment of small defenseless villages and towns that lived in fear of looting and the harsh reality of winter.

But the ironborns weren't the only problem; after the end of the long night, part of the wilds who had fled the north of the wall are return to their homeland in the great north, but another part was determined to stay in the south. To settle on the land promised by kings Stannis Baratheon and Jon Snow.  


Even if they lived relatively peacefully with the lords of the north, they wanted to continue living in their own way; categorically refusing to bend the knee in front of anyone and not hesitating to serv themself cheerfully in the game reserves of noblemens, orchards, or the farms they found.

This was not helped by the disappearance of the night watch and the huge hole in the far East of the wall, which ensured a constant passage of wildlings.  
Minor conflicts began to break out between them and the peasants in the north.  


These same peasants therefore, who quickly found themselves starving, attacked, abandoned, and having to face a culture radically different from their own.  


Conflicts began to sprout up everywhere very quickly. The situation was getting worse every day, with famine as the main driver. Each accused his neighbor of keeping all the food for him, another accused a neighbor of having stolen his own stockpile ... Creating more conflict. Until some remember that it was the queen herself who had requisitioned in Winterfell much of the food before the battle for dawn, without ever giving it back. A large quantity it's true, but which would not be enough to feed all the north while waiting for spring ...Peasant riots broke out all over the north, right up to the gates of Winterfell..  


Things that were not helped by the sudden disappearance of several houses of the north, which were not replaced quickly enough to stifle and calm the beginning of the conflicts.  
The former lands of Karstark, Omble, Bolton, and Mormont were the most affected.  
Queen Stark did send her mens to control the rioters. But that didn't help her business.  


Until now she asked the lords not to face the ironborns face to face when they arrived on their domain or when they attacked their people.  
So when she ordered instead to turn swords against the common people, it made matters worse.

The peasants said that she preferred to kill her people rather than the enemies of the North. The serfs telling themselves in Winterfell's yard that this would not have happened in the time of Jon Snow. Whenever she heard a comparison between her and Jon as the best monarch, she got into a black anger and bluntly dismissed anyone who allowed herself to speak like that.  
But despite the distances they took from his lords and his people, and the growing cultural shock between the wildlings, his only and absolute priority was still to repel the invader from the seas.

Faced with several months of attack, without the North ever being able to respond. Deciding to retaliate with a big blow, She had order the construction of a huge fleet at WhiteArbor to counter them , and why not consider landing on their islands.  
The ironborns responded by setting the site on fire and sacking the city.One of the most violent looting the north has seen since the time before the conquest. The ironborns called this event "The RedHarbor Festival".  


It is said that the streets were so red with blood, that night, that their boats could sail over in the middle of the city, and that the flames of the burning houses was visible until Moat Cailin ...  
True or not, what is certain is that hundreds of people were captured as slaves by the ironborns that night, and that at dawn, there was almost nothing else left of the city but ruins, ashes and corpses.  
It is said that on learning of the sacking of the town Lady Sansa was more worried about the cost of the material damage than for the human victims herself.  
A blow that turned out to be more important than she would have thought.  


The fleet which was already slow to be built, because of the the debt that had caused wars led to the north and the reconstruction of Winterfell and other stronghold, now was nothing more than burning wood in a ransacked harbor.  


No more plank was usable according to the chroniclers. And any resource that might still have been in this city had been taken either by looters or by residents fleeing the ruined city.  
The blow of destruction, both on the city and on the shipyard, represented an invaluable sum which left in smoke in one night. Losses are estimated at 300,000 gold.

When the queen immediately went to see the damage to the city and judged the reconstruction, there was no longer a single house with a roof.  
The remaining population of the city took advantage of the queen's precedence to complain they were hungry, they were cold, they had no more house, that winter was going to kill them, that the ironborns had everything taken, the lives of their loved ones as the freedom of their daughter…

To this, the story wants that she just responded by continuing to advance on her horse, with a most condescending air: "- Well, you are at the seaside, If you are hungry you have to fishing. "  


The people took this response very badly and the visit turned into a riot even before it could reach the center of the port.  


Caught in the middle of the crowd during the clashes, the queen took a shovel stroke in the face by one of the protesters. She fell from her horse and broke two ribs in his fall.  


But the blow at the screwing hurt her more seriously. She had a broken nose, part of her jaw broken, and the right side of her face seriously hurted. She had to be evacuated urgently to the nearest castle to be treated there.  


His jaw injury prevented him from speaking for almost 1 month, it is said, and left uglys lifelong scars on the right side of the face.  


While looking after her, the Maester who took care of her noted in his archives other details: by breaking the arch of the skull, a piece of fractured bone entered his eye and seriously lowered his vision for life. And as if that weren't enough, his broken nose, healed badly and gave the appearance of a snout of pig.  


When she saw the extent of these scars she would have declared "I would proudly wear the scar of this betrayal!". And proudly she wore it, indeed. Never showing shame at having a partially deformed face, even when these own servants showed disgust or pity when they discovered her. 

The man who attacked her was finally captured, then skinned alive for the crime, under the direct orders of the queen. Choosing this punishment was certainly a good warning for the rebels and those who would like to attack it again, but also a very bad reminder for the north, who ruled before, and especially who she was the widow ...  
And the consequences were nothing better to calm his people, like the lords who began to reject his authority more and more openly.

Also, the ironborns, having tasted blood of the largest city in the north became more threatening than they had ever been before.  
Many peasants began to want to leave the north to settle in the south, where the climate was better and where life was more lenient, like he thought naively (because there too wars and riots tore the country apart, but that's another story.)

In any case, Lady Stark ordered that the doors of the neck be closed to anyone who wanted to pass without her authorization. And anger increased again.  
This decision nevertheless made the happiness of a few; smugglers took advantage of this situation to enrich themselves. Coining some gold coin for a way to leave the north, secret path in the marshes or boat to join the three sisters ... Everything was good to leave.  
But back to the case of the North and its queen: Faced with this constant debacle that the kingdom was undergoing, a man decided to take the lead. Ser Rylen Snow, the bastard of a small noble house from the lands of the Ryswell house.  


A bastard growing up in a castle a bit like Jon Snow.  
He was described as a man of honor, close to the people and very devoted to the north.

One day, weary of the situation in which the queen had put his country, he decided to to gather men and attack the iroborns awhitout the advice of his queen.  
His military strategy was to wait for the looters to come back to the mouth of the whiteknile, in an area that had remained untouched by looting and which he suspected they would attack soon.

He hid his men behind thickets, installed trunks on the river to fold their ship in his direction and make them less mobile. Then when them entered the trap, he completely blocked them in a narrow mouth with high embankment difficult to climb, and made send a rain of flaming arrow on the longships. Taken by surprise and trapped, the Ironborns could do nothing.  
The battle was bloody but was a complete success. all the boats sank that day, and that apart from some light burner and a man who cuted himself with his knife, there was no loss in his camp.  


Such a feat that many other lords wanted to repeat the operation on their own domain, most did so under the encouragement of Ser Rylen.  
The north could only rejoice to know that the trend was reversing. However, the queen was furious when she learned that someone had disobeyed her, that someone had attacked her head-on without asking her permission and that in addition others imitated her. Even if that didn't prevent her from trying to appropriate the merits of this victory.  
But this is Ser Rylen who became very popular with the lords and the people alike. By pushing them to repeat the operation several times until almost stop the raids. (Even if it is more likely that the ironborns have stopped because having already taken everything they needed.)  


His popularity increased further when he proposed an ingenious but simple system to recover the syrup of certain tree essence and encourage the cultivation of strange vegetables from the north of Essos which acclimated very well to the climate of the north, this permuting limit famines and calm the peasants.  
He also proposed to the lord to give the common people access to hunting and fishing game exceptionally during this period of scarcity, to avoid uprisings.  
Some did.

It was at this point that the north began to emerge from Sansa Stark's authority, not recognizing her as competent to manage a crisis situation, but more at creat them.  
(Even if the fact that she couldn't speak for a very long time must not have worked in her favor.)  


She then began to consider Rylen Snow as a threat to his reign, he still attempted a rapprochement with her. He went to Winterfell when his jaw was healed and volunteered to serve her for better advice.

But She would simply have refused, Saying before all this runs: "a queen has no lesson or helps to receive the bastard from one of her lords ..."  
With a bastard she refused help, but yet she asked for it to the south.  
Several times she sent letters to her brother, uncle, cousin and many others. She asked for men and food essentially, and those since the beginning of her reign.  


Unfortunately, most of his letters, including those to his brother, went unanswered. (they could not answer because they were themselves caught in a civil war)  


As for the responses she received. Well, it was always more or less polite formulas to send her to graze.  
His uncle Edmure, for example, would have said that he already had far too many problems to manage on his own territory and that he would rather follow his advice to "sit still", in reference to what she would have said to him during the last royal council.  
But most simply took the liberty of reminding him of the principle of independence in their message.

Nonexistent allies, conflicts everywhere, a collapsing economy that is unable to recover, looting leading throughout the territory, new leader starting to germinate, A situation of despair for the rest of his reign therefore.

And this was the case when the lords discovered that the northern kingdom was totally ruined. The cost of the wars, the resources to provide to feed the people, the destroyed fleet and especially the reconstruction of Winterfell, made the royal treasure disappear like snow in the south sun.  


The tresor already badly damaged before, were completely emptied by the queen when she decided to take advantage of the reconstruction of her castle to raise the walls, knock down some, install engravings everywhere on the walls, add towers and a whole new dungeon.  
She wanted, it seems he remade the castle in his image.  
Borrowing from the iron bank, but without planning how to repay…

Thus she just ruined her kingdom more, and by dint of incompetence, mismanagement and distance with her own people, Only a few months after the beginning of her reign she was deposed by her own lords in favor of Lord Rylen.

Even if dismissing is not really the right term. They started to simply not listen to her anymore, favoring another leader, and remaining deaf to his orders. It took almost a whole year before things were formalized. When the same people who have always challenged her reign, calling her a usurper, and even certain who appointed him their queen a few months ago, decided to name a bastard as the new monarch. This situation looked like a joke. she could have laughed at it, if the chronicle of the time said that she hadn’t gone mad with anger.

This troubled period will give birth to a saying in the south of westeros which says "the loyalty of a nordmens to as much value as sheep shit". 

Seeing them declare the new king before the gates of Winterfell she declared that they were now all condemned to death for treason and ordered her archers to shoot to kill the usurper, but when the one if ordered rather to open them doors, they decided rather to obey their new king.  
She looked down at him in cold silence when she saw him enter to the courtyard of the castle.  
He got off his horse to greet her in a polite manner, but she just answered with a slap.

He reacts to this slap by ordering the guards to escort her to her apartments.  
And she remained locked up there 3 day, while the king installed his reign. Three days hammering the door and screaming, saying that she would have everyone's head on a spike if they didn't let her out.  
But no one paid attention to these threats, not even the servants responsible for bringing him food or emptying his chamber pot (when she didn't break it on the wall), even making fun of her at times; Saying that she was screaming like a pig, looked like a pig, and after 3 days smelled like a pig.  
On the fourth day The new king from the north went to see her himself to explain to him that he wanted only the good of the kingdom, that he was not his enemy, and especially to announce their marriage, Needing to fortify his grip on the north by taking the name of Stark.

It is said that when he was gone, Sansa cried all day, but not during the ceremony or the wedding night. She refused to show him a single tear.  


Even though her new husband could see that she was not ready to consume their relationship, he slept well with her but did not touch her that night. 

Lady Sansa was then able to roam freely again in the castle, still under guard, since this day.And have some lady-in-waiting to take care of her  
If she no longer had control of the kingdom, She could still attend meetings or grievances.  
But she took advantage of it too much to impose herself and criticize each decision of her husband. Pushing the new king to remind her who's in charge very regularly.

Until the day when she insulted her husband of "moron" in front of the whole castle during a session of grievance, and reminded him that in his eyes he was nothing more than a usurper.  
He responded to this insult with a slap on the back of his head, shouting "silence woman !!!" in front of the whole court and the guests. From that day on she no longer assisted to the grievances at all, and that marked the disappearance of the last bit of authority she had.

One fine day, tired of this situation against which she could do nothing. She decided to try something. A group of travelers on their way to one of the former post of night watch, said to be business with wildlings, asked Winterfell for hospitality.

Lady Sansa took advantage of their presence and asked them to find Jon Snow for her and bring him back so that he could help her take back her crown. She gave them a letter to his destination of him, and begged them to find it, saying that she would be able to convince him to come back (the content is still unknown today); in exchange for which travelers would receive gold and earth if they succeeded.

There was a lot of history at the time about the fate of Jon Snow but nothing concrete enough, some said that he was dead, that he hanged himself after betraying his love. Other that he was the king beyond the wall, that he would have found love and peace with a woman in the far north. Some said that he had left for Essos in search of the last dragon, even that he had disappeared in the country of eternal winter. Wackier stories said about him that he even became the new night king.  


But the most commonly accepted version was that which said that he lived just alone with his regrets somewhere in the haunted forest and that he sometimes came to Eastwatch to exchange alcohol for fur, to drown his misfortune ...  
But that like Lady Stark never having tried to contact him before, lest that he re-take the northern crown, it was impossible to say exactly what had happened to him at that time ...

Anyway, shortly after the starting of the travelers, her husband was informed of this letter that she had entrusted to them, and a violent dispute broke out between them. Screams were heard throughout the castle as well as noises broken object for most of the night.  
The guards, not knowing whether to intervene or not, preferred to do nothing. 

And The two members of the royal couple the next day each wore bruises and scuffle wounds, all over the body.  
This night marked the funeral of any chance of agreement between the two camps and they have been making room-apart since this day.

to the great disarray of the nobles. Indeed, a large party of her lords harassed the queen since the day of her coronation so that she gets married and gives to the north a heir. they were legitimately afraid that if their queen were to die, for one reason or another, without an heir the north fell into a civil war for succession. Some others feared that the north would eventually reinstate the kingdom of the south, because the crown would normally return to his brother by right of blood... But the queen remained deaf to their request. So when the marriage was delayed in being consumed, many expressed their dissatisfaction.  


There were also many scathing rumors against the couple and especially the queen; People said that it was impossible to stay hard when you saw the queen's face and that was why marriage was not to be consumed. There were also people who said that the queen had teeth behind the "bottom lips", which would explain a lot of things... They even called her, queen piggy at times, to make fun of his broken nose.... Scathing reviews often shared in winter town pubs, but very revealing of the respect that the common people had for her. 

The marriage will be all the same consumed some time after these dispute, but Lady Stark's consent to this affair could never be confirmed or refuted.  
The only thing the king would have ever said about that night was that he just did his "thing" in the dark so as not to see one what he was going through, and made sure there was nothing that could serve as a weapon in the bedroom.

The group of men returned from their expedition a few months after these events. But they come back without Jon snow, alas.  
They told directly before the king of the north, who summoned them following this affair, that he had indeed found it and had delivered the letter to him, but that the one if he had burned it without reading it. And that he reproached Sansa for having consideration for hil only when she needed him.

On hearing this, it is said that the queen would burst out in rage, insulting the men and especially Jon of every name possible and imaginable.  
Her anger was so explosive that she had to be arrested and locked up in her room for severals days so that she could calm down.  
It almost took her three days to calm down because she was so angry. And his chambermaids said that she was such anger that she smashed the furniture.  
When she finally finished her tantrum, the whole north knew her true face.

Nothing more could have happened to her from there, she could have accepted her new role and lived a simple lady's life and to be satisfied with what remained to him. But it was not the path she chose ...  
Whoever she chooses gives birth to the saying, "Whoever lives as a selfish , will end up sadly. " And sad indeed this story ends.

So after being deposed and married to its most direct competitor for power. She still ends up giving him 3 children.  
One girls and two boys; Catlya, Eddard and Adrick.  
But she was neither a loving mother nor a loving wife. Barely spending the time required with his family for official occasions and will be particularly cold with his own children.

Her son Adrick Stark will later say about him "- I don't think my Mother ever really loved us. She was very cold with us and always saw us more as her property than as her childrens. I think that we were for her as a constant reminder of her downfall. And that as she proved to our uncles and our aunt: All her life she always preferred a crown to her own family. It's hard to say, but I think if she could have sacrificed us to regain her power, she would have done it. ... "

She was cold, bur she endured her husband for 8 years, however. And had make a depression when she learned that her brother Brandon was burned alive by rebellious lords in the south who accused him of usurpation of throne, conspiracy, felonies, and black magic ... And also when his sister Arya was declared disappeared at sea because his boat never returned from the sunset sea, or from any other sea.

Those who knew him say that at that time something broke in her. She became colder and calculating than ever before.  
Tempting several ideas to regain his throne, but nothing could ever be put in place.  
Until she came up with a particularly vicious plan, which she said was inspired by the story of her half-brother / cousin.  
This plan consisted in asking one of her 3 lady companions,who she thought she could trust in her plans, to seduce her husband to better manipulate him and put him down.  
She thought she knew exactly what she was plunging into, but This plan failed when the one who was just to seduce him, and the king, fell madly in love. To the point of begetting a bastard and she no longer wants to betray him.

It is said that this woman spent all her nights in the company of the king and that she even had her ear when it came to advising him on certain political questions. However, she never told him about the basic plan to betray him, being afraid of breaking his heart.  


At first Lady Stark pretended to ignore their cooing. But Sansa more and more enraged, not only to see her chances of recovering power disappear more and more over time. But in addition to seeing her husband (even if she didn't love herself) dishonor her with another, who was a former friend.  
A woman who sat with her child to the right of her husband on official occasions, who lived with them and who raised her bastard before her eyes like a legitimate child. Filled her with immeasurable anger at every opportunity.

Overwhelmed by her rage, she one day assaulted the king's mistress with her two other friends, While she was pregnant with a second bastard child.  
Following the argument, the young woman fell on the stairs and broke her neck.  


Lady Sansa's companions were sentenced to be hanged for the crime, when she was forced to watch. They also admitted between two pleas in their brief imprisonment, the whole truth around the plan of Lady Stark. The cord around her neck she continued to beg the king; that it was not their faults, that it was the idea of his wife, that she only followed her for the status ...  
But He did not listen to them long before finishing them.  


Then follows this sad revelation, her broken husband condemned Lady Sansa to exile in an isolated tower on the edge of the ancient lands of the karstaks. Or She had to stay to alone for her crimes against the north, her family and her husband. Only with just 1 maid and 3 guards to watch her, taking turns regularly.  


Before she finally leaves, her husband just says her last words to her;  
"- Despite our differings Lady Stark, for a time I really believed that we could have gotten along, respected each other, supported each other, reigned together, and maybe even learned to love each other ... But your pride has ruined everything. Especially your own life in fact ... May you forgive yourself for that, because I don't even have the strength to blame you anymore ... Goodbye me lady. "  


And he went away without looking back. Lady Stark's answer is not known, but surely she just said nothing. What did she have to say to that?  


His pride and greed for power effectively tore his family and his kingdom apart; made her lose all her allies, caused her own fall from start to finish, disfigured her for life and ended up condemned to exile and loneliness.  
Has she learned a lesson from all of this? very few believed in it, but it didn't matter anyway.  


Still being that since this day, the king did not know any woman thereafter. And like their children, never tried to make contact with Lady Stark again in any way.  


He will ask in these old days to be buried in the cemetery of Wintertown, next to his love lost tragically. Place where he went regularly to meditate, until the end of these days.

For his part Sansa, at the height of sadness; isolated and lost at the northern limits in an frozen plain endless, spent the rest of his life hanging on the window of his tower, waiting for someone to come, and get give her back his lost crown.

Alone and abandoned by everyone, never talking to his servants more than necessary and with a cat for sole company, his mental health crumbled over time.  
His hair turned completely gray barely around thirty.  
Local peasants told a lot of stories about her, saying that the olds gods had cursed her for usurping the crown that should have gone to her brother, for killing a woman who wore a child, or for betraying a sacred oath made before a weirwood tree.

The common people said that his face was marked and distorted by the gods to better match the true appearance of her soul, they had turned her into a hideous old witch to punish her, that the magic of the ancient gods prevent his body and soul from leaving the room where she was locked up ... Some versions even said that they had condemned her to transform into a monstrous sow every night in order to atone for these crimes. 

A creature neither entirely human, nor entirely porcine, feeding on its own pulpit in decay, having to wait in its prison the sunrise to be able to become human again. With black cracked skin like burnt pulpit, and two jaws; one in the mouth and another between the legs, both garnish with broken teeth alternating between human teeth and long teeth sharp like needles. And that is why she had to be locked up far from everyone, to protect the north from what she had become. This legend has grown so much over time that after a few years mothers told their children that if they were not wise the Shansa would come and eat their skin.  


But all of these are just nanny accounts.  
On the other hand, more direct testimonies from servants who will take care of her, will tell us that she did seem to be much older than her real age, that she never left this room even if she had the opportunity to walk in the tower. which she often whispered alone her plan of revenge in front of her window ... and even that she pretended until her last breath, without ever ceasing to believe it, that an allied army commanded by Jon Snow, or more rarely another member of his family, was coming to allow him to resume his kingdom.  
  
No one ever came. 

But she remained nevertheless during 46 years, to wait still at this window, Alone. Before dying of old age and despair, at the age of 74, Without never again playing a single role in the history of Westeros or even the north.  


Thus ends the story of Sansa Stark. We never knew what happened to his body after his death, but he is probably buried under the tower.  
Because the legend tells even today that by stormy nights, snowstorm or fog; we can still see his ghost still waiting at the window of this tower. A place now rightly named; the tower of despair.

**Author's Note:**

> And I know that this fic will surely attract these fans like flies on honey , and make them rage. but I don't care. :-3  
>  i hate this character like i rarely hate a fictional character in all my lifes, and I didn't wait season 8 for that.
> 
> probable chapter 2 on the future of Bran... One day...


End file.
